High-Tech Exoskeleton
The ability to utilize a technologically powerful suit of armor. Mechanical variation of Clothing Generation and Power Suit. Opposite to Symbiotic Costume Though not necessarily a superpower itself, it does grant high-tech powers to the user. Also Called *Cybernetic Armor/Exoskeleton *Exo-Suit/Exo-Armor/Exoframe *High-Tech Armor/Exoskeleton *Mech Suit/Armor Capabilities The user utilizes a specialized suit of armor by using technology alone. Armor may be powered by the user's thoughts, so the user would have to concentrate if the suit is to high-tech function properly. With all mechanical power the armor possesses, there are cutbacks. The suit may need a source of supply power to activate or the suit would use the user's life energy, thus rendering the user unconscious or dead. The suit may even enhance the powers of those who already have powers. The suit may be equipped with all sorts of gadgets the user can use. Applications *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Aquatic Respiration *Atmospheric Adaptation *Blade Retraction *Bullet Projection *Camouflage *Claw Retraction *Data Manipulation **Computer Interfacing **Digital Vision **Electronic Communication *Energy Blast *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Flight *Force Armor Generation *Force-Field Generation *Gun Arm *Head-up Displays *Holographic Projection *Infinite Supply *Infusion *Invulnerability *Jet Propulsion *Missile Generation *Nanite Constructs **Technological Constructs **Technomorphism (Exo-Mantel only) *Phone Signal Transmission *Power Suit *Rocket Fists *Scanner Vision *Sonic Scream *Suit Up! *Thermal Resistance *Vacuum Adaptation Variations *High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton *High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Powered Structure Associations *Bionic Physiology *Enhanced Mech Pilot Skill *Power Suit *Powerful Objects *Powers Via Object *Technology Manipulation *Vehicle Mimicry *Weapon Upgrade Limitations *User may be rendered powerless without the suit. *May need a power source in order to function. *Could have a limited power supply. *May have a time limit depend of user's level. *Takes time to control. *Some suits may be vulnerable to Magnetism Manipulation and Technology Manipulation. *Limited to available weapons and equipment which can be disabled in combat. *Being damaged over certain point may cause the suit to explode. *Users may need the suit for their very survival and can die if taken off. *Electricity Absorption will drain the power of the suit. Known Users Cartoons Comics Films Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Cartoons Batman Beyond.png|Terry McGinnis/Batman (Batman Beyond) Teen Ninja KND.jpg|Several members of the Teen Ninjas (Codename: Kids Next Door) in their B.R.A.s (Battle Ready Armor). File:Valerie_Gray_New_Armor_Fullbody.png|Valerie Grey (Danny Phantom) in her ghost-hunting suit. Danny Phantom Ecto-Skeleton.jpg|The Ecto-Skeleton (Danny Phantom) was capable of amplifying Danny's ghost powers 100 fold, but at the cost of drastically exhausting his body. Skulker.png|Skulker (Danny Phantom) Xanatos Steel Clan.jpg|David Xanatos (Gargoyles) in his red battle armor. Megaboy 3000.png|When Dib (Invader Zim) has his skeleton was crushed in alternate timeline, his father created for him the MegaBoy 3000. A fusion-powered titanium exoskeleton that "gave give him the strength of ten thousand little boys". In addition this, Zim's tampering with the past caused the exoskeleton to become better armored and equipped with more weapons. Princess Morbucks (PowerPuff Girls).jpg|Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) Comics Egg Beater.jpg|Doctor Eggman (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) in his Egg Beater armor. Iron Rotor.jpg|Rotor (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) in his Iron Rotor armor. Iron Batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) has worn a variety of different exoframes at different times ... Armored Batman vs. Superman.jpg|... including a powered exoskeleton, allowing him to hold his own against Superman. Kingdom Come Batman.jpg|The Kingdom Come Batman (DC Comics) has become old and crippled and depends on a powered suit to move. Lex_Luthor_Suit.png|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) in his battle suit. Iron_Man.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Ultimate-iron-man-02.jpg|An Iron Man armor (Marvel Comics) 718036-phalanx_super.jpg|The Phalanx (Marvel Comics) red-king.jpg|Angmo-Asan II, mostly known and referred as "The Red King" (Marvel Comics), uses a High-Tech Exoskeleton along with a large sword to fight Hulk in their first confrontation. Ultimate Rhino.JPG|Ultimate Rhino/R.H.I.N.O. (Marvel Comics) Avengers_Vol_5_44_Captain_America's_Exoskeleton.jpg|Commander Steve Rogers (Marvel Comics) sometimes wears an exoskeleton to compensate his loss of the Super Soldier Serum. Scorpion Marvel.jpg|Scorpion (Marvel Comics) Films Rhino1.jpg|Rhino's (The Amazing Spider Man 2) armor is made up of Soviet era tech and weaponry that Oscorp had storage until it was put together by Harry Osborn and Aleksei Sytsevich. BH6_Team_Transparent.png|Big Hero 6 (Big Hero 6) ready for action. Jet jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar (Godzilla) one of the many Mechas. Mogera2.jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A (Godzilla) one of the many Mechas. pacificrim_trailer_hd_screencaps_0024.jpg|Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim), a prime example of a Mark III Jaeger. Shredder Suit.jpg|The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014) uses a high-tech exoskeleton that increases his strength and possesses multiple retractable blades in each arm, which can be fired off as projectiles and magnetically recalled. Literature BB.png|Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow's (The Young Guardians) prosthetic anatomy includes an immensely powerful exoskeleton. Live Action TV Red Trans-Armor Cycle.jpg|Cater Grayson/Red Rescue Ranger (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) in his Trans Armor Cycle Armor Mode. Virgil Tracy Exoskeleton.png|Virgil Tracy (Thunderbirds Are Go) in his exoskeleton Manga/Anime Guyver1.jpg|The Guyver (Bio Booster Armor Guyver) Buster_Baron.png|Shosei Sakaguchi (Buso Renkin) and his Buso Renkin, the Buster Baron, which can replicate up to six Buso Renkin, as well as possessing immense strength and durability. Black Battle Jacket.png|Staff Officer Black (Dragon Ball) in his "Battle Jacket." Pilaf Machines.png|Emperor Pilaf and his minions (Dragon Ball) in their "Pilaf Machines". Evangelion_Unit-01_Shock_Wave.png|Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) is an angel converted into a high-tech battle suit, and one of the thirteen Evangelion series; Unit-01 is unique in being the strongest. Don Krieg.jpg|Don Krieg (One Piece) wears an indestructible armor that is equipped with a wide variety of weapons (guns, flamethrowers, bombs, etc.) Mewtwo_Armor.jpg|Mewtwo's M2 Bind armor (Pokemon) regulates its mighty power. Kazuma's Proud Fist.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) is able to use his Alter power to cover his entire body in order to gain his "Poud Fist" form. Ryuho.jpg|Ryuho (s-CRY-ed) much like, Kazuma, is able to turn his Alter, Zetsuei, into its final form, Zetsuei Touryudan and turn it into full body armor. E-99 Eggsterminator.jpg|E-99 Eggsterminator (Sonic X) is one of Eggman's strongest battle suit when he imbued it with 6 Chaos Emeralds. Tabletop Games Sorcerer MattBradbury.png|A Chaos Space Marine (Warhammer 40k) with it's High Tech Armor. Space Marine Armor.jpg|Space Marines (Warhammer 40k) have very powerful armor. Video Games Exo Suits.jpg|Soldiers (Call of Duty Advanced Warfare) have high tech Exo suits to overcome many obstacles. Master Chief.png|Master Chief (Halo) X First Armor.png|When X (Mega Man X series) wears his First Armor, he is able to dash through the air, take less damage, fire a more powerful Charge Shot, break blocks with his head, and even fire the Hadouken. X Second Armor.png|In his Second Armor, X can dash through the air, take less damage, fire more powerful Charge Shots, finds secret passages with his Item Tracer, yield unlimited ammo, unleahsh his Giga Crash attack, and even perform the Shouryuken. X Third Armor.png|In his Third Armor, X can use the Variable Air Dash to double jump, take less damage, fire more powerful Charge Shots, locating items with his Item Radar, and use his Beam Saber. Should he collect the Hyper Chip, X can turn the Third Armor into the Hyper Armor for more power. X Fourth Armor.png|In his Fourth Armor, X can dash and hover in the air, take less damage, fire more powerful Charge Shots, fire endless uncharged special weapons, and use his incredibly powerful Nova Strike. X Falcon Armor.jpg|In his Falcon Armor, X can fire more of his special weapons, take less damage, fire his Spear Charged Shot that hat can penetrate surfaces, terrain and shields, use the Giga Attack, and execute Free Move to stay airborne. X Blade Armor.jpg|In his Blade Armor, X an fire more of his special weapons, take less damage, fire his Plasma Shot, and use his Mach Dash to dash through the air. Also, with Z-Saber mounted to his X-Buster, he can utilize the Charged Saber to unleash powerful slash attack that can destroy enemy projectiles. Ultimate ArmorX.png|In his Ultimate Armor, X posseses all of the enhancements provided by the Fourth Armor with much greater power, and can use the Nova Strike for an unlimited amont of time. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear series) RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear series) Haven Trooper.jpg|A Haven Trooper (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Samus_Arm_Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid) wearing her trademark power suit. Pharah.png|Pharah (Overwatch) possesses a high tech suit that belonged to her squadron. Winston.png|Winston (Overwatch) being a scientist created a powerful suit to achieve short range jumps and enhanced durability. Blackknight.png|The Black Knight (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) is a mechanical armor Penelope created who's using a rocket launcher ... Black Knight Transformed.png|.. and later upgraded with a laser and a shield. Egg_Nega_Wisp.png|The Nega Egg Wisp (Sonic the Hedgehog) is one of Eggman's final battle suits. Squid-costume.png|A male Inkling (Splatoon) wearing the Power Mask, granting improved defense, Power Armor, granting a reduced respawn time, and Power Boots, granting reduced ink consumption by their main weapon. Terran Marine.jpg|Terran Marines (Starcraft) have a very powerful terranial armor. Jehuty.jpg|Orbital Frame Jehuty (Zone of the Enders) Web Animation Spacebear Xybersuit.jpg|Spacebear (Spacebear) wears a Xyber-suit fitted with Xyber Science to hunt down criminals. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Galleries